UraSaka
Uratanuki (right) and Aho no Sakata (left). (Illust. by Mizuki (水希)) Urasaka (うらさか) is the duet unit between Uratanuki and Aho no Sakata. Even though they have been collaborating since 2011, their duet unit (named "UraSaka") only became official in Summer 2015, with the release of their first album "UraSaka Biyori.". Links * NND mylist List of Covered Songs (2011.03.16) (Not in mylist) # "Eien ni Shiwase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita." (I've Found a Way to be Happy Forever.) (2012.08.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Nibyokan" (Two Seconds Span) (2012.09.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2013.02.24) # "Yume janai, Uso janai, Menomae ni Aru Shiawasena Joukei" (Not a Dream, Not a Lie, The Happy Scene Before My Eyes.) (2013.03.12) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) (2013.06.13) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (I Like You Since Long Ago) (2013.12.14) (Not in mylist) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) (2013.12.25) # "Inokori Sensei" (Detained Teacher) (2014.05.17) # "Love Is An Open Door" -Japanese ver.- (2014.06.10) # "Natsu wa Mijikashi Koiseyo Danshi" (Summer is Short, so Fall in Love Boys) (2014.09.05) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2014.11.04) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm~♪) (2015.01.14) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) feat. Urasaka and A24 (2015.01.17) (Not in mylist) # "Dragon Night" (2015.02.28) # "Silhouette" (2015.03.31) # "Zettai Souzou Future" (Absolute Creative Future) (2015.05.22) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Night Sky Patrol) (2015.10.10) # "Continue" (Original with Mafumafu) (2016.01.22) # "Nounai Kakumei Girl" (Brain Revolution Girl) -Valentine ver.- feat. UraSaka and Shijin (2016.02.13) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (The Happy End That Nobody Knows) (2016.03.01) # "Sakaseyo Otome, Kurae yo Danshi" (Bloom Maiden, I Care a Boy) feat. Uratanuki, Aho no Sakata, and n.k (2016.03.26) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.06.24) #"Super Nuko ni Naritai" (I Want to Become a Super Cat) (2016.07.22) # "Bouken no Sho ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. After the Rain (2016.11.11) # "Alien Alien" (2017.01.18) # "Neko Ga Maruku Natta" (A Cat Curled Up) (2017.02.22) # "Romeo" (2017.02.26) # "Princess ni Kuchitzuke wo" (A Kiss for the Princess) (2017.07.14) # "Role-Playing Game" feat. After the Rain (2017.12.02) (Original Song) # "WAA!!!!" (2018.06.22) #"Yume Fanfare" (2018.10.09) # "A Little Lion" feat. USSS (2018.11.18) # "Fiance" (2019.01.01) # 'Yappa Saikyou!" (2019.02.15) # "Trip-Trap, Love Trap!" (2019.05.29) # "World Domination" feat. Amatsuki, Araki, Eve, Un:c, ShounenT, Sou, Nqrse, luz, After the Rain, and USSS (2019.06.14) (Original Song) # "Hissatsu no Command" feat. After the Rain and UraSaka (2019.12.07) (Original Song) }} Collaboration Projects # Phantasm Hero (Release on December 31, 2015) Discography |track1title = Saikyou Rival |track1info = (Uratanuki, Aho no Sakata) |track1lyricist = halyosy |track1composer = halyosy |track1arranger = |track2title = Ringo Hanabi to Souda no Umi |track2info = (Uratanuki) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track3info = (Aho no Sakata) |track3lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Hide and Seek |track4info = (Uratanuki) |track4lyricist = 19's Sound Factory |track4composer = 19's Sound Factory |track4arranger = |track5title = fairy tale, |track5info = -ANDRIVEBOiz arrange ver- (Aho no Sakata) |track5lyricist = buzzG |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Kokoronashi |track6info = (Uratanuki) |track6lyricist = ChouchouP |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = rain stops, good-bye |track7info = (Aho no Sakata) |track7lyricist = Nio-P |track7composer = Nio-P |track7arranger = |track8title = stellarstride |track8info = (Uratanuki, Aho no Sakata) |track8lyricist = Hayashikei |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Gigantic O.T.N |track9info = (Uratanuki, Aho no Sakata) |track9lyricist = Reol |track9composer = GigaP |track9arranger = |track10title = Okochama Sensou |track10info = (Uratanuki, Aho no Sakata) |track10lyricist = Reol |track10composer = GigaP |track10arranger = |track11title = Heart no Atoaji |track11info = (Uratanuki) |track11lyricist = Mafumafu |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger = |track12title = Kimi e |track12info = (Aho no Sakata) |track12lyricist = Secret |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Best Friend |track13info = (Uratanuki, Aho no Sakata) |track13lyricist = Last Note. |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Continue |track14info = (Uratanuki, Aho no Sakata) |track14lyricist = Mafumafu |track14composer = Mafumafu |track14arranger = }} Gallery on March 10, 2015 Illust. by Mizuki (水希) |UraSaka Continue.png|UraSaka as seen in "Continue" Illust. by Tsukimori Fuyuka (月森フユカ) }} Category:Duet Units